


Familiar Sounds

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The staff of Magellan Castle deal once more with the activities of their king and queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Familiar Sounds  
> **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
> **Rating:** General Audiences  
> **Fandom:** PGSM  
> **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that PGSM is not mine. ^^;  
> **Author's Note:** This is set in an alternate universe during the past life, where the Golden and Silver Kingdoms have been united through marriage.

It was not an uncommon sound to be heard in Magellan Castle; fighting, the whip of chain, rush of wind. In fact, it was a sound that the staff knew quite well. It caused only one reaction.

"There they go again," Aurelie sighed, and Tamber rolled her eyes.

"Again? Were they not just in such a state this morning?"

"Our lord and lady are young."

"Indeed."

A knowing look passed back and forth between the two women, and small smiles quirked across their lips. A familiar sound, yes, that led to familiar things.

"Who's turn is it, to prepare the bed chambers?" Tamber asked, standing from where she had been bent over her work. Deft fingers swept back the stray hairs that had escaped her bun, and she glanced at her fellow servant.

"Yours, I believe. Brisa handled them this morning, and I last night." Dark eyes flicked down the hall, as the sounds of fighting began to grow closer, and Aurelie's lips quirked up in wry amusement. "You should move swiftly; they will gain this hall soon, and they will be ready for their chambers."

"Of course." Another sigh, a shake of her head, and Tamber began to make her way quickly towards the royal bed chambers. "Wish me luck."


End file.
